<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Lessons in Appreciating Landing Gear by Gilraina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612029">[Podfic] Lessons in Appreciating Landing Gear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina'>Gilraina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, mentioned Skywarp/Thundercracker/Starscream, podfic cover art welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Lessons in Appreciating Landing Gear" by Chaoswolf12</p>
<p>Author's summary:</p>
<p>Skyfire and Skywarp have started a bit of a secret relationship. During one of their trysts, Skyfire wants to do something different and Skywarp is very willing to try it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jetfire | Skyfire/Skywarp (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Lessons in Appreciating Landing Gear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969104">Lessons in Appreciating Landing Gear</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswolf12/pseuds/Chaoswolf12">Chaoswolf12</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
			<li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:15:55</li>
			<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3</li>
			<li>
<b>Size:</b> 15.2 MB</li>
		</ul>
<h3>Stream &amp; Download</h3>
<p>
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p><ul>
			<li><a href="https://archive.org/download/lessons-in-appreciating-landing-gear/Lessons%20In%20Appreciating%20Landing%20Gear.mp3">Internet Archive</a></li>
			<li><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tLs5ujNwLJPxAmooAMKQqvW4cGHUhGTJ/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a></li>
			<li><a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/rvbg7hsii9tz69d/Lessons_In_Appreciating_Landing_Gear.mp3/file">MediaFire</a></li>
		</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
			<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969104">Lessons in Appreciating Landing Gear</a>
</li>
			<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswolf12">Chaoswolf12</a>
</li>
			<li>
<b>Reader:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina">Gilraina</a>
</li>
			<li>
<b>Work Skin:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232">Azdaema</a>
</li>
		</ul></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh look, my second venture into the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kitw">Kinks in the Wires</a> zine. Recorded during VTMB2020. Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswolf12">Chaoswolf12</a> for the permission!</p>
<p>If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to visit <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969104">the original work</a> and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>